1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stereo matching device and a stereo matching method used in a stereoscopic display system for determining a concave block and a convex block.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereo matching of images is widely employed as one method of automatically generating three-dimensional data from stereo images. A stereo matching process is for finding matching points, at which the same position is picked up, from two images or so-called stereo images that are captured from different viewpoints, and calculating the depth to an object of interest or its shape according to the principle of triangulation by using the disparity between the matching points.
By using stereo matching, there are two important parameters to estimate, i.e. the concave and the convex. Some technologies use global search method to perform stereo matching process such as graph cut or belief propagation. However, the cost of these methods is extremely high in terms of run time or hardware complexity. Further, the reliability of these methods is not good enough as well.
Accordingly, it is desired to provided a stereo matching device and a stereo matching method used in a stereoscopic display system for determining the concave block and the convex block to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.